


Meant to Be

by dustandroses



Series: Clone to the Second Power [6]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Bondage, Clone to the Third Power, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M, Multi, PWP, Seduction, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> The kiss transcended their youth; it belonged to Jack and Daniel, no matter what bodies they inhabited. That kiss was <b>theirs</b>.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt Notes:** Written for the LJ Community Tamingthemuse prompt #337: Vibrant  
>  **Author’s Notes:** Could be considered Adult/Minor Sex, however, the minors involved may have 15 year old bodies, but their memories are those of their 40 and 50 year old counterparts.  
>  It's not crucial to read them in any particular order, but if you want to read them chronologically, this story fits right after "Daddy's Boy."  
> The clones go by the names Jon and Danny, to make it easier to tell them apart from the 'adult' originals.

Jack struggled, making the whole bed shake, but there was no give in his bonds. Damn that little bastard! Jon had bound Jack firmly to the bed, using not only Jack’s knowledge, but his clothing as well. There was no way he was getting loose unless he could convince Danny to free him, and no chance of doing that until he got the gag out of his mouth.

He’d just have to play along for now. If he let them think he’d given in, they’d take the gag out, and he could talk to Danny. That would work. Danny would listen to him, he was sure of it. The sight of the two of them, standing at the end of the bed, Jon running his hands and mouth over Danny’s bare skin made Jack’s cock twitch. He fought the automatic response; dammit, they were only 15 years old! But god they looked so good together.

He’d always known. He and Daniel belonged together, no matter what their age, no matter what stood between them. It might make Jack’s Midwestern gut twinge but he knew Jon and Danny had the right to this. They’d been through everything the two adult versions had; they deserved this chance, the same way Jack and Daniel did. But no matter what they said, there was no way Jack was going to join in on this madness. 

Admittedly, Jon had caught him once with his seductive games, but Jack refused to be drawn in again. Jack wasn’t too proud to admit when he’d been suckered. No one knew better than Jon exactly how much Jack and Daniel got off on that Daddy/boy play. Danny had been so perfect; tractable and wanton and eager for Jack’s hand. 

He’d slipped; Jack had been spellbound by not only their intensity, and the realism of their game, but of the vibrancy of their youth. Jesus, what a game it had been! Jack hadn’t come that hard in _years_. But that didn’t mean it was right for Jack to become even more involved with them. That would be…

Danny moaned loudly as Jon took his cock in and started sucking. Jon’s face turned up in a look of exquisite pleasure that Jack recognized, even though he’d never seen it before. He was usually on his knees with his face buried between Daniel’s legs when it happened. He felt his cock grow heavy, and he groaned around the gag, his hips thrusting up into the air obscenely, pushing his hardening cock into the room’s heavy air.

When he realized what he’d done he froze, but it was too late. Jon was suddenly leaning on the foot of the bed, with a clear view of Jack’s swollen cock. He laughed.

“Well, well. What do we have here?” 

He stood, watching the look on Danny’s face as he stared at Jack’s cock. Jon shivered as Danny licked his lips hungrily. He nuzzled into the side of Danny’s face, whispering into his ear. Jack couldn’t hear what he said, but Danny’s full body shudder was a sight to see, and Jack struggled to keep from revealing exactly how much he’d been affected.

Danny smiled wickedly and winked at Jack as if he knew what he was thinking. Then he grabbed Jon, pulling him close. They kissed, a passionate, claiming kiss – and Jack was transfixed. That was not the kiss of two boys experimenting with sex. That kiss spoke of experience, passion and love. The kiss transcended their youth; it belonged to Jack and Daniel, no matter what bodies they inhabited. That kiss was _theirs_. 

Seeing it from the outside completely undid Jack, and he groaned again, straining upward against his bonds. They may have different bodies now, but that was them - the two of them. That was Jack and Daniel. He was part of that love, and there was nothing that could keep them apart – he was sure of that. 

The two turned to stare at Jack, panting, their eyes cloudy with passion and their lips kiss-swollen. They both grinned at him, and suddenly Danny was on the bed, crawling up between Jack’s wide-spread legs and Jack’s hips betrayed him, thrusting into the air again without his consent. 

His moan may have been muffled, but Danny laughed softly at the sound, settling himself between Jack’s thighs and blowing his hot breath over the leaking tip of Jack’s aching cock. He pulled it to him and licked the tip, his tongue slipping into the slit, hunting for precome.

Jack shouted through the gag when Danny started to suck, his head straining off the pillow to watch Danny’s face. Jon looked up from unzipping his pants, a knowing smirk on his face as he watched the two of them. 

“We just can’t get enough of him, can we, Jack? I know exactly what you’re going through.” 

He walked around to the head of the bed and shoved another pillow under Jack’s head. Jack watched him warily, but Jon just smiled. 

“I want to make sure you can see Danny’s face when I fuck him while he’s sucking your cock.” 

Jon’s smile was pure mischief, and Jack groaned into his gag. Dear god. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
